Sweet hero
by NightWindAlchemist
Summary: Being a teenager is never easy especially when the boy you like is a mutant and the boy that likes you is one too


**Title: sweet hero of mine**

**Author: NightwingAlchemist + co-writer wolfy101**

**Timeline/AU notes: begins a few years before the beginning of x-men evolution and then follows it from there, with added twists and turns :D**

**Notes: this is my first EVER fan fiction so I'm very nervous about putting it on the web, so please review because reviews = love. This is also a tribute to my 6 year old cousin that is soooooo cute, so the main character, Abigail, is named after her.**

**I don't own Kurt, Scott, Professor X or anyone else but Abigail and one or maybe a few other ocs.**

**Enjoy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Saint Nicholas Orphanage had seen many children in its time, but never one quite like this. She was surely as plan looking as the rest however she was unusual in many ways.

For one, she unlike many children she age had suffered a horrible loss of both her parents, hard for any child her age.

It was nearly 10 at night when they brought her here, to the orphanage, where by placing her in a large yet crowded room with 6 beds pushed up against the walls. Every one of the beds was occupied by sleeping children, all but one.

Which would her home for god knows how long.

The thought in itself scared the girl more that she would care to admit.

She found that her area of room was tiny (with just her locker to the left and another child's locker to her right, there was only just enough room for her to stand up in without knocking herself out!), it was dusty and the foreign smells of old shoes and mould made the possibility of being sick all the more likely (on top of being sick from this whole situation).

But what was worst was that she knew she could never see her parents again.

She felt nauseas every time she thought about it.

'Great, just add it to the extending list of thing that makes me sick'

It was already nearly midnight but the idea of sleep appeared to daunting, do the little blond haired child laid on her front in her bed, its icky blankets drawn right over her head like a tent, a torch (brought from home).

'Old home more like' she thought bitterly.

While a locket was clenched in the other small hand, open to a plain yet beautiful picture.

A man and women, full of life beamed and waved to the camera and in the women's arms was a baby girl. A baby with a blond mop of hair. It was quite unmissible in comparison to the dark hair of both its parents. The baby's eyes were a deep brown maybe the one thing that was a connection to both she parents in appearances.

Simple a loving and caring mother and father with their daughter…

She mother and father…

Her eyes had once shone clear and bright showing the happiness felt in that one moment and was once too held in a protective embrace.

They all looked so happy… would she ever feel that safe again…

How could it be that everything changes in a moment? How would they know that when there daughter turned 10, she would be alone in the world?

She paused in thought feeling on the brink of tears.

'I won't cry, I won't cry, I-I'

She couldn't do it, her eyes glued to her mother's face, and how she so gentle held the baby girl.

She wouldn't want her to cry, they wouldn't want her to cry. Screaming, shouting, even throwing something was better than that.

She would be strong…

Even if it was breaking her…

Cry made she feel weak and she hated it because it made others feel sad and unset too. She did like causing others pain, suffering in silences was better, no guilt; there was enough in the world within her help. Learning and developing with parents that where understanding of others tourght her that. Time had pasted since they had first tried to make she see that everyone big or small, mutant or not, were the same. Each had equal rights to say and do as that wanted. It seemed so simple to a child's mind, mutants were dangerous or deadly just people, people misunderstood, if only some could see it that way the world would surely be a better place.

One day her parents told her she had the makings of a great and strong activist again mutant oppression, freeing everyone… they told her she could be like her uncle, and though she that never met his, the stories her parents told were like fairy tales. One man defending the rights of mutants to the end, never stopping, never giving up, it was in her own words '_amazing'. _If only she could be like him. She knew what he was, her parents never hid the truth, he was an incredibly strong mutant and she had the smallest chance of being one to, even if the gene had skipped her father and her mothers was none existent. For the god's above her middle name was proof enough that her parents believed she could take after his. _Francis_, sure didn't sound very heroic but it word her supposed.

And bring about Peace was a lovely thought…

But it was a child's dream and nothing more.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked upon the picture hopelessly.

She stomach began to tighten, "I'm scared…"

"mama…papa…" tears dipped one by one down her cheeks onto the open locket.

The pain in her stomach began to get more intense, "please help me…please …"

Closing the locket and turning it over she felt the world go blank. Its inscription Harding the fact she way alone, abandoned and could never, ever be with them again.

In one sweep the locket was thrown (once the blanket was removed from her head) into her box of things and thrust under the bed, and she threw (quietly so the others wouldn't wake up) shelf back onto the bed, crying. Just repeating the words on the locket again and again.

Those words would haunt her dreams for many years to come from that tender age of 10.

Slowly, sobbing still, the tears stopped until she was in a deep and dreamless sleep remember in the inscription…

_To _

_Abigail Francis Xavier our darling daughter_

_We will always be there loving you and holding you_

_Love _

_Mommy and daddy_

Time had passed and when Abigail awake it was exactly 2 o'clock in the morning. It was still very dark but no meaner how hard she tried she just tossed and turned, never managing to get back to sleep. So instead she chose to sit up and stare out of the only window in the room located passed one other bed and locker beside her. With unfocused eyes it was still a pretty site; even the high buildings of Los Angeles could not stop its beauty at night. But her mind was in a different place, thoughts of all the good and bad times in the city flooded back, yet what bothered her most was the uncertainty of the future. Would her be stuck her until she was 18? She sure hoped not. One day was bad enough.

She looked across the room and suddenly noticed another figure sitting up in bed huddled in its blanket. '_Odd…'_ she thought _'who else would be up at this time'_

The figure looked up for the first time appearing to sense someone's eyes on them. When they looked up what she saw made her gasp as she clenched her pyjama tops tightly.

Pools of deep blood red stared right into Abigail's own brown coloured one.

'_What the…' _

That colour was definitely not natural and curious as any 10 year old would be she decided this needed to be investigated further.

Silently climbing out of the bed she moved stedly towards the bed oppose hers as not scare the other child. Unfortunately it had the wrong effect and the red eyed child hid quickly under the covers '_maybe hoping'_ Abi thought _'that I would disappear or go away.'_

She halted unsure of what to do or say. Had she upset the other child that badly without even doing anything what-so-ever? A small frown run along her face and just stared at the lump on the bed. She really was beginning to feel guilty, was it how she looked that upset them. _'I look how I normal do… I think.'_

Quick inspection. _'Yep everything normal' she thought. So what was it then the 10 year old pondered._

"Um…excuse me" the blond began looking down at the bed's lump, thinking of what to say next know that the figure in the bed was listening, "but… but why are you hiding…I…I mean if it's something I did I'm really, really sorry…I shouldn't of been staring…it's just like you know your eyes are really cool…I wish I had red eyes like yours…" she looked down at her hands and found them sweaty from nerves and feel the high running to her face indicating she was also blushing. '_God I sounded like a total idiot then, way ta go stupid.'_

"You… you really think my eyes are cool?" the lump replied sounding ever more nerves then she did to begin with.

She looked up and smiled feeling happy that they were even talking to her "well ya… definitely don't see that everyday"

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"What no way! I would love my eyes to be that colour, it makes you unique" she smile widened, happy knowing that it wasn't total her fault that they were hiding.

Moments lately the blond little girl heard the sound of the bed spring shifting as the figure reappeared from under the bed's covers. Now more close up it was clear that in fact the figure was male, around her age maybe a year or two older, with not just red eyes but also had a few scars across his beautiful red tinned skin. But not so red it was overpowering, it could be mistaken as being quit tanned. He also had ginger hair, reaching just to his chin, which Abigail believes frame the boy's unique features. _'Is he one of them'_ she thought _'is he a mutant?' _even with all what her parents had tought her on mutants and accepting them she had never in her young life knowingly met one. It thrilled yet scared her. She continued to gawk as he sat on the old bed, facing away to her clearly nerves and on edge. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Only problem was she had no idea what to say to the boy. The other child almost sensing this decided to speak up "I-I'm Mark…when did you get here… I've never seen you before?"

"I just arrived at around last night…when everyone else was asleep" she responded deciding it was safe to move a little closer to the boy without him panicking and hiding like before. Mark seamed to become happier by the fact, maybe, she thought, by the fact that other children would have wet themselves just from the look of him. Abigail would have laugh if it wasn't so depressing.

It went silent for a long time, both children just staring at each other. Trying hard to work up the courage to ask the question she was dieing to know the answer to, Abi take a deep breath and began to try and speak.

"Are you a-" she began but paused think if it was ok to ask such a question. She didn't want to invade his privacy or ever worse, to upset him.

"An I a mutant"

Abigail jumped in surprise, almost jumping and dripping over her own small feet. Then while regaining her bearings her heard a snigger and looked to see Mark covering his mouth to stop from letting out a full blown laugh.

She smiled happy and pleased she had done at least something right and giggled along with him at her own stupidity.

Once the insecent giggles had stopped picking to answer Abigail's question.

"Ya I'm a mutant, more of the kids here are scared of me because of it, even the staff" Mark pause "I can also move things without touching them" and as if on their own accord the pillows on her bed levitated in midair before gently moving towards her to settling in her arms, which she willingly clung to.

"Wow…" Abigail whimpered in awe.

Mark smiled happy the blond was so impressed not running for the hills like the others "cool, huh"

Abigail only nodded with an awe struck expression before responding "my parents said there was always a chance of me being a mutant-"

"I hope you never do" he cut in sounding upset.

"Why? I've always thought that it's a good thing" Abigail couldn't help but sound surprised. She couldn't understand it, she didn't understand the prejudice that may hold against these amazing people with gifts, but she was only ten how could she understand how the adult minds worked or what they feared. She parents never once when they were alive show such fear or hatred unless it was to those mutants that chose to hurt or kill others.

"Its… its just hard, others don't understand and they pick on me because of it"

"I'm sorry" not wanting to cause more pain.

"Its ok… your one of the first not to pick on me or run away… its…nice" Abigail smiled happy to make she new friend happy.

The next minutes were spent just talking (whispering) about any and everything they could think of and finding out any detail about each other they could. Abigail found out the Mark had been in the orphanage as long as he could remember and that his mother had left him at its door step in the middle of the knight. She learn that the only reason he was still there was because the woman that owned it was willing to let any child stay, unlike many of the other staff that work there. In return, she told him about her parents and what they had been like but left out exactly what happened to them so that she ended up in the orphanage. Mark seem ok with leaving it alone for now, which she was thankful for.

After talking (whispering) for a while Abigail found the distraction from what happened enjoyable, she liked his comparing and he seemed to like hers too.

"I know how about tomorrow we talk more" she said taking note that Mark looked like he was falling asleep.

"Ya, coo-" he cut off "someone's coming you better get into bed".

Abigail didn't need to be told twice, jumping off his bed she grabbed her pillow from earlier and pretty much nose dived into bed.

The door suddenly opened as Abigail closed her eyes and the lightest sound of foot steps followed shortly after. She heart was racing, feeling the person getting nearer and nearer to her bed before stopping. They reached over and gentle shook the girls shoulder in _wake_ her up.

"Abigail, Abigail wake up dear, there are some people

here to see you" '_Who would want to come and see me' _Abigail was very puzzle by this new mystery person, she had only been in the orphanage for a few hours, how the hell could anyone know she was there already? _'And'_ she added _'at this hour?'_

Abigail decided to open her eyes at the moment than this person, oviously female from there voice, shook her shoulder just the bit harder. She stared up at the woman and recognised her at the one she first met on entering the orphanage but also as the kind woman that owned it too. She was middle aged but pretty all the same and Abi envied her lovely black tinned blue hair, blue was after all her favourite colour next to red.

"Come on Abigail, time to get up" Mrs. Williams cooed before smiling and gently pulled the blonds hand so to help her out of bed, which by the way was harder then expected because at that moment her legs decided they would rather sleep. Mrs. Williams sensing what the problem was lifted Abigail off the bed and then put her down within arms length so to make sure the 10 year old didn't lose balance. Abigail was by all accounts small so it came as no surprise that Mrs. Williams could lift her so easily.

Once the feeling in her legs was back Abigail indicated so to the Mrs. Williams.

The woman gently took her hand leading her to the door. Abigail fow before leaving turned her head scanning the room until she show Mark waving from the covers of his bed so Mrs. Williams did not see the moving from behind her back. Happy to be the gesture Abigail did the same with the free hand that wasn't holding the orphanages owners hand without her notice.

And before she could do anything else the door was firmly closed shut behind her cutting off their view of each other.

"Why are there people here to see me?"

The dark haired woman looked down at Abigail while they walked down the dimly lit hallway. After a moment or so she looked back up "Well to be perfectly onest I can't say, these two of them a man and a woman. From what I've been told one of them, I believe it's the man, is a relative of yours" Mrs. Williams paused kneeling down beside the little girl and looking her in the eye again "Abi… they are really nice people and they want you to go with them… if they do don't feel pressured, just do what you want and I will be there ok?" Mrs Williams finished with a small smile.

"Ok" Mrs. Williams laughed softly, stood then continued to walk holding onto Abigail's hand again.

As they did Abigail began to think of who these people could be. The woman she had to idea about but the man…maybe it was her dad's brother, the one that helped people and the man that her parents looked up to. _'No'_ she thought to herself _'he wouldn't waste his time on her' he_ had better things to do surely.

With a sigh, they walked the rest of the way to the orphanages rec room or as the staff at dubbed it, the 'play' room. Abigail's stomach gave a funny jolt. Without realising it she had become incredibly nervous about meeting these strangers. Silhouetted again the darkness of the hallway was the rec rooms light through the doors crack and the outlines of two different figures. One obviously female, tall with long hair while the other which had to have been the male Mrs. Williams was talking about before, but Abigail couldn't see any more as it appeared to her that he was setting down unlike his companion.

They then entered the rec room to find that the figure standing was indeed a woman, probably one of the most beautiful Abigail had ever seen other that her own mother. The woman looked young even with snowy white hair; she could quite easily be a modal. The blonde was surprised thow on seeing that the figure sitting down was in fact in a wheelchair, bald and had deep brown eyes much like hers but lit with years of wisdom and experience. They appeared to be locked in an intense discussion when both crossed the threshold, Abi first then Mrs. Williams.

Both stopped their conversation and looked up at the two upon entry of the room. The woman smiled, turning fully to face the young child while the man smiled too and politely nodded towards the orphanages own. "Aw there you are thank you Katherine for bringing Abigail down"

"It was nothing but I'm worried that she should be getting more sleep so soon after-" Katherine paused not sure if it was a good idea to finish the sentence or not with Abi in the room. "Yes that is perfectly understandable but I'm afraid this could not wait" he replied.

Without another word Mrs. Williams aka Katherine as Abigail now know her led the young blonde to a sofa across from the two. She tentatively sat down and looked at them like an ambushed deer, scared and nervous. The man noticed so started talking softly in a fatherly way that brought her a comfort she hadn't had in what felt like years "Abigail I realise that you may not know me but I am Charles Xavier your father's brother" he stopped to see her reaction and upon seeing none carried on "it may be hard to understand right this second but I wish for you to come and live with me at what will be the Xavier Institute. Ororo" he motioned towards the woman beside his "will be a teacher there when it is ready".

Ororo spoke up for the first time "it is your choice if you come. At this moment in time there are no other children at the institute and when these is, they will be somewhat…special"

"Special how?" she questioned not getting the jist of the statement; she looked down at her sweaty palms feeling all eyes in the room on her.

Xavier or her uncle as she know him know wheeled forwards until he come place a comforting hand on her shoulder "the school will be housed to mutants so that they can learn to control their gifts and protect other with them. I'm sure that my brother has told you about mutants and so you understand why I'm starting this school."

Abigail could only nod before questioning it "but I'm not a mutant why do I need to go?" now she was very confused, did they idea she was a mutant by mistake or was it that they just felt pity for the newly orphaned girl? Either way she didn't like it.

Her uncle laughed softly and the question before shaking his head "well for one as you have not hit puberty yet it is nearly impossible to tell if you have powers or not, it's only the select few the can be told from birth so ever thow the x-gene skipped your father there is the possibility. Secondly the main reason I wanted to take you to the institute was because you are my niece and in your time of need I feel I should be there as support." Abigail looked a her uncle for a long time, curios to know if all what he said was true yet found that her not only believed that he was telling the true but know it was true as well. It was strange how she'd only known him for a little while yet felt safe and warm like she had with her parents, like nothing could ever hurt her.

"Abigail honey your crying" Katherine stated looking down found the spot she was standing. She hadn't even notice until that point that she was indeed crying.

Ororo kneeled in front of the sofa beside Xavier before wiping the tears away from her rounded cheeks "why are you cry dear?" she question perplexed by them.

"Be-because I'm happy-y" Abigail stuttered. The adults seeing that the crying was for this reason were happy to and so waited for the child to start breathing normally again.

"So" Ororo began "I take it you would like to come to the institute with us" Abigail nodded fearing if she spoke she'd cry again but became even more happy by the fact her answer seemed to make the adult happy too.

"Well then we will need the paperwork so that Abigail can be put under my care" said Uncle Charles smiling all the while. '_Uncle Charles' _Abigail thought '_I could get use to this.'_

Time went and now it was passed the stage of even being classed as very, very late, around the time for the other children in the orphanage to be getting up in fact. Abigail after only having a couple hours sleep was feeling the strain and had even in her tired state resozorted to sleeping against a wall while standing up (much to the amusement of the 3 adults) until Ororo took it upon herself to being a human pillow as Xavier and Katherine sorted the paperwork for Abigail adoption. But even then it seemed with the excitement of meeting her uncle and going to live in a big mansion kept her mind up while her body was screaming for sleep.

She had thow been overjoyed to learn that Ororo (aka human pillow, Aka Storm) had power to control the weather giving Abigail perfect reason ask if Storm could make it snow for her, snow being her favourite weather of all, in which her replied with a 'we'll see'.

Little to say pouting, she found, didn't work with the white haired woman.

Abigail silently listened to the sound of children in the dinning room next door while feeling figure lightly brushing her hair to the side.

She sighed in bliss as a shadow fell over her.

"Well it looks like were all done here, Abigail do you want to get your things now?" Xavier asked.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes, silently nodding before moving from Ororo's warm lap and led by Katherine they walked to her old room.

The room was unsurprisingly found to be entry as the children were having breakfast. Packing was quick and easy because for what little she had. Her box under the bed with just a few clothes (storm seeing how little she real had mentioned about going shopping) and some other bits and bobs.

Abigail after packing quietly followed the adults to the front door but stopped remembering something from last night.

"Uncle Charles wait!" Abigail panicked.

Wheeling back around he looked worried over his nieces panic "What is it Abigail" he questioned.

"I forgot my friend"

"Oh? And what friend is that Abigail?" Katherine softly asked.

"Mark the boy opposite me last night"

"I see" responded Charles "and you wish to say goodbye before leaving, am I correct?"

"Yes can I please, please?" she begged trying to sound as cute as she could possible master.

"Huh…I see no harm do you Mrs. Williams"

The woman simply smile "yes of cause, I'm just happy to see Mark has made a friend" then she scurried off in reach of the boy coming back moments later with him in toe.

"Abigail!" Mark practically yelled before running to towards the young blonde "are you really going?"

She sighed suddenly feeling incredibly guilty about leaving the boy alone "ya my uncle is taking me to live with him. It's going to be really cool but lonely for a while until he turns it into a school for gifted kids," Abi turned to her uncle and as if he read her thoughts handed her a piece of paper with at address and number on it where by she handed it to Mark, "here, visit if you can just ask for me ok…"

Mark nodded, and without another thought, Abigail hugged his, ignorant of the Adult sending looks to each other behind their backs. It was slightly awakening as he blushed, and at first was tense before hesitantly hugging back. She let go as he quickly looked away blushing even more.

She just smile ignorant once again to the fact "thank you for everything," she began to walk away behind the adults out the door and down the stairs before calling back to him and Mrs. Williams "remember call me anytime ok"

"I will" he yelled in response. Abigail smile, and ran beside Xavier and holding his hand, excited about her new life just around the corner.


End file.
